mist_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Facilities
Todo Facilities are buildings that your Reflectstars can build. They can be used to gather and store Resources, Protect and aid Reflectstars. Each Facility needs Space to build, and may need Power to operate. List of Facilities 1. Power Plant Generates Power. Lv 1 produces 10 unit of Power. +5 for each level and the max level is 5(30). Condition: Needs 8 Space. Needs 0 Power to operate. Researching to at least lv 3 is strongly recommended. 2. Storage Stores 200 Resources at lv 1, +50 for each level gained, and maxing out in lv 5 with 400 units of capacity. There are 4 variants matching every 4 Resource types. Condition: Needs 10 Space. Needs 0 Power to operate. Needs a Power Plant to Build. 3. Factories Produces 1 corresponding Resource per 10 minutes(144 per day). Can not be upgraded. There are 4 variants matching every 4 Resource types. Condition: Needs 20 Space. Needs 10 Power to operate. Needs a Storage building to Build.* Please note that the cost multiplies 5 times for every Factory of the same type. The initial cost is 100 Resources, but it goes 500, 2500, 12500, and 62500. No one knows if it goes higher just because no one was willing to pay 62500 to test it. *It won't work if you demolish a Storage building after finishing the Factory. 4. Barrier Facility Generates additional HP for planets. 200HP for Lv 1. Additional HP automatically regenerates after Invasions end. Condition: Needs 2 Space. Needs 5 Power to operate. Needs a Power Plant to Build. 5. Defense Drone Deploys a drone to aid the defense, Condition: Needs 1 Space. Needs 5 Power to operate. Needs a Power Plant to Build. 6. Warp Gate Provides Warp for your Fleet. You need to be on the planet(or star) where the facility is on to use it. It slowly recharges after using. 30 minutes are required at lv 1, -5 minutes for each lv gained. Condition: Needs 20 Space. Needs 20(+5 each if upgraded) Power to operate. Needs a Power Plant to Build. Build Strategy Currently, aiding your defense with facilities are not worthy enough. You can just warp to the Solar system before the Invasion starts, to make them weaker. People tend to cover all available Space to produce more Resources. Below is a recommended build for maximizing the output. You may not want to build something too expensive like 4 Factories of the same type(costs 100+500+2500+12500) since the 12500 cost one won't be beneficial until you play more than 3 months. Thus please plan carefully before just following these. Space 48~: 1 PowerPlant(1) + 2 Storage + 1 Factory(1/0) - only moon Space 58~: 1 PowerPlant(3) + 1 Storage + 2 Factory(2/0) Space 68~: 1 PowerPlant(3) + 2 Storage + 2 Factory(1/1) Space 78~: 1 PowerPlant(5) + 1 Storage + 3 Factory(3/0) - no stellars for this comp for now. Space 88~: 1 PowerPlant(5) + 2 Storage + 3 Factory(2/1) Space 96~: 2 PowerPlant(2+2) + 2 Storage + 3 Factory(2/1) Space 106~: 2 PowerPlant(2+2) + 3 Storage + 3 Factory(2/1) Space 116~: 2 PowerPlant(3+3) + 2 Storage + 4 Factory(2/2) Space 126~: 2 PowerPlant(3+3) + 3 Storage + 4 Factory(2/2) Space 136~: 2 PowerPlant(4+4) + 2 Storage + 5 Factory(3/2) Space 146~: 2 PowerPlant(4+4) + 3 Storage + 5 Factory(3/2) Space 156~: 2 PowerPlant(5+5) + 2 Storage + 6 Factory(3/3) Space 164~: 3 PowerPlant(3+3+3) + 2 Storage + 6 Factory(3/3) Space 174~: 3 PowerPlant(3+3+3) + 3 Storage + 6 Factory(3/3) Space 184~: 3 PowerPlant(4+4+3) + 2 Storage + 7 Factory(4/3) - 12500 cost Factory included. Space 194~: 3 PowerPlant(4+4+3) + 3 Storage + 7 Factory(4/3) - 12500 cost Factory included. Space 204~: 3 PowerPlant(5+4+4) + 2 Storage + 8 Factory(4/4) - 12500 cost Factory included. Category:Game Mechanics